Flummoxed
by spacegypsy1
Summary: It is a lot easier than one would think to completely bewilder Vala Mal Doran. It takes just one kiss from a certain someone.


Title: Flummoxed

Author: Spacegypsy1

Pairing: Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran

Synopsis: It is a lot easier than one would think to completely bewilder Vala Mal Doran. It takes just one kiss from a certain someone.

~0o0~

Nervous and despising my trepidation, I focus on the click, click, click of my stiletto heels echoing down the corridor.

I shall remain steadfast in my attempt at being in control, which, of course, is quite a challenge.

For a moment, while in the elevator heading down into the bowels of SGC, I grappled with the idea of changing out of my slinky dress and these lovely and expensive shoes, however, it is nearly midnight.

He's been awfully quiet since we returned from PKT-444 late yesterday. So his call has me rattled. Peeved. Unsure. Nervous.

Funny. I don't usually remember the designation the SGC assigns to the mission planets. PKT-444, though, will stand out in my memory through all eternity.

That is where, out of the blue, as the Tau'ri say for no sensible reason whatsoever, and accomplished without a breath of a hint and done quite passionately, actually, rather sensuously, Daniel kissed me.

Since I'm crazy in love with him one would think that was a good thing. But you see, he is not in love with me. So it was quite odd.

I had not forgotten in all the years since the Prometheus incident how soft yet manly his lips are. Or how unrelenting and teasing and arousing his tongue is.

And in a dark cavern of PKT-444, lit only by our P-90 lights, with Mitchell and Muscles not ten feet ahead, it was over as quick as it started.

He never said a word before or after. Well, there was one word. Every time I approached... er broached the subject he'd simply say, "later."

More than likely that's what all the fuss is about. Daniel. The epitome of being a fuss budget. I thought it was fuss muffin, but Muscles once told me it's fuss budget or stud muffin. Of course Daniel is both, but in this instance he's surely the former.

When I got out of the elevator I tried to stop thinking about the entire episode. I pulled my shoes off, hooking them over one finger, and continued on towards his office. My pace slowed the closer I got.

He'll be asleep at his desk.

If not, he'll stammer and stutter and get all flabbergasted because he won't be able to talk about it, unless of course, he plans on yelling at me. He's quite good at that.

At his office door, I took a quick peek in. Head down, he didn't see me. He was scribbling away in one of his notebooks.

Damn. I pressed back against the wall. My heart beat wildly, insanely. I should leave. Maybe I will. When I calm down.

He had called my cell phone right in the midst of dinner and cocktails with Sam and Caro.

I ignored him for three calls, then I finally, much later in the evening, answered with a scathing, "WHAT?"

Caro and Sam laughed out loud. I haven't the foggiest idea why.

His voice was deep and low as he told me, "Stop by my office when you get back, okay?"

"Fine!" I said, then hung up.

There exists not the tiniest doubt of why he wants to talk to me. He thinks I somehow forced him to take such an action as his unexpected assault on my mouth... lovely though it was.

I closed my eyes to relive it once more, before I faced his wrath. That Khan guy is a wuss compared to my Daniel!

To be honest, I found myself baffled by the whole thing.

None the less, I responded.

Moaned.

Met his tongue with ardor.

Locked my arms around his neck.

Pressed my breast to his solid, unyielding chest.

Mitchell's echoing question, "JACKSON?" sprung us apart as though each of us discovered the other was a two headed venomous snake.

The remainder of the mission was ordinary stuff.

Danger.

Intrigue.

Barely escaping with our lives.

The usual.

"Hey?"

I flinched at his voice, eyes opening wide and confused. I couldn't figure out how to respond to his simple greeting.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I... I..."

Daniel grabbed my wrist and tugged me into his office.

My head snapped around, seemingly of its own accord, at the sound of the door shutting behind us.

"I wanted to talk to you. About, well, about, about us."

What is he saying? "Us?"

"Well, hopefully there's going to be an us."

"Is that why you kissed me?" I can barely get a reasonable sentence out.

"I love you."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Me?"

"Yes!"

"Me? Really?"

"Yes, you, Vala. I love you."

"You love me?"

"Okay, I think we've established that I love you, now do you..."

Then I blurted out, knowing his question, "Of course I love you I always have loved you even when I didn't know I loved you I loved you I love to love you I love you like a crazy person I love you so much I was a crazy person and I acted like a...

The rest of my silly words were swallowed up by his marauding mouth.

~END~


End file.
